Batman - First Joker Appearance
by Dannyjohnson27
Summary: Fresh in Gotham as the known Dark Knight, Batman comes across a villain who may not be as easy to discipline as the normal thugs that roam the streets. this is my first story ever written, I'm no expert in writing, this was just a play in my own time, wouldn't mind some feedback :)


It's gone midnight in Gotham city. It's Dark. Cold. Quiet.

_Image – Large open view of Gotham._

Everything you might expect from a City.

…

From a distance, Gotham looks somewhat 'normal'

…

But on the snow covered winter ground, its far from it.

_Image – men huddles around a flaming bin, clearly homeless._

There's the homeless.

…

The Thieves

_Image – young man, 25+, searching through a posh purse, clearly stolen as the purse i__s__ opposite to the ally the man squats in._

…

And the rich

_Image – Wayne enterprises, beautifully lit, strong on the eye in the dark night._

Oh, and the…

…

Underground that disturbs Gotham.

_Image – mob meeting in a dark, controlled room. Two-Face stands strong as if talking to the mob. A dark imagine, nothing too detailed._

…

Run by psychotics, Ex District Attorney's, Doctors and birds.

_Image – Arkham Asylum Gates_

And home to the infamous Arkham Asylum.

…

The government has control of most of the city,

Although the word 'most' should be taken with a tea spoon or two of sugar

…

_Image – a policeman lies dead in an ally way. Only the back of him is visible._

…

For Gotham has a person, a figure, a man that they somewhat rely on.

A figure who stands for justice and won't stop until justice is served.

Gotham…

…

Has the BATMAN

_Image – batman on a high ledge looking over the streets on the city_

…

While the city sleeps. Before the underground awakens.

The batman takes his position as Gotham's Guardian.

…

As any fairytale will tell, where there is a vigilante, a protector, a hero..

_Image- the same imagine as before with the policeman, although this time it's a frontal view, the policeman is lay dead in the ally with a great smile upon his face. no blood, no sign of a fight, just a bright red popped balloon lying next to him with green confetti surrounding the body._

There will always be someone who aims to destroy everything.

…

*large title page*

_Image – the batman stands strong_

_Title of the Story in block_

_*script – Danny Johnson*  
_

_2013_

…

_Image – the commissioner stands with a police officer next to the 'bat light' _

Officer – looks like a no show boss…

Commissioner - he'll be here

Officer – boss it's been 3 ho…

…

_Image – batman appears behind them both, squatted, ready for a fast exit_

Batman – looking for me?

…

Commissioner – (whilst grinning at the officer) the recent killing of Officer White..

Batman – it wasn't Two-Face, I can promise that

Commissioner – I know, looks like we have a new rookie

…

_Image – a playing card with a joker on is handed to batman, the card has a riddle, or a reference to a bat._

…

Batman – this isn't another rookie, thugs can't get their dirty hands on Nitrogen Monoxide. I had a sample of the officers blood analysed. The chemical is mixed with a strong poison. When inhaled the body is torn between ecstasy and torture. It can't help but laugh from the euphoric drug whilst being ripped apart from the poison.

…

Commissioner – any idea who coul-…

_Image – confused look on the faces of the two men as batman is suddenly gone_

Officer – He do that often?

Commissioner – Yep

Officer – Get annoying?

Commissioner – bugs me more and more each time

…

**Upon my return to the bat cave, Alfred; my loyal butler, friend, father figure, anxiously awaits my return, as he does every night.**

Alfred – ah Master Wayne, you're back… Which of my medical services do you require tonight?

Batman – Nothing tonight thank you Alfred

**His face does look shocked after 5 hours of working the night I refuse his medical treatment**

Alfred – any news on our latest troubles

Batman – Gotham PD know nothing, not sure why I was shocked by that

_Image – Batman getting out his suit__e__ into more comfortable clothing_

…

**I know full well I should get some sleep; tomorrow Bruce Wayne has a big announcement for the future of Gotham's energy.**

Bruce – Alfred you may leave and get some sleep if you like, we have a busy day ahead.

Alfred – would you like the Computer logging off sir?

Bruce – No thank you Alfred, I have a few things I want to search.

**I sit there, for hours, looking for anything in the past 10 years on GCPDs database that could even relate to this man, if it is even a man I'm chasing…**

_Image – Bruce looking tired, staring blankly as Alfred leaves the cave._

**Nothing.**

**Literally, nothing.**

…

_Image – Alfred waking Bruce, Bruce's body is shown. He is very strong, broad shoulders, bed hair. But this is a body of a man who takes regular punishment._

_Image – worried look on Alfred's face._

…

**I make my way as Bruce Wayne down to the City hall, after just 2 hours of sleep to announce the exciting news.**

_Image – Bruce and the Mayor stand on a podium._

Mayor – Citizens of Gotham! Today is the day! That Mr Bruce Wayne, of Bruce Wayne Enterprises! Unveils his eagerly awaited, finalised project!

**The mayor of Gotham is somewhat****,**** an excited man.**

**The flash photography isn't usually a problem that affects me. But after 2 hours sleep, the flashes from the hundreds of reporters send me into a world of delusion.**

_Image – blank faces around staring, waiting for Wayne to speak after his minute of complete silence._

…

Mayor - *cough cough* erm.. Mr Wayne?

_Image – The mayor looking very worried._

**The mayors very worrying tune brings me back to the occasion think he is worried I'm about to ruin his big intro, if I haven't already.**

Bruce – Men, women and children of Gotham My very, very clever lab team and I have been working on a project for some time

**Then I see her. I've spent many nights in the company of a female - Bruce Wayne is seen as a bit of a playboy – but this woman immediately grabs my attention, as I stare at her, scribbling away on her notepad, a photographer gets right in my line of sight and then BOOM. **

_Image – Bruce disorientated._

**The flash, again! This has to stop!**

_Image – Bruce finds Alfred in the crowd and gives him a small signal._

_Image – the photographers stare and shake their cameras as they all seem to have died at once_

…**Better.**

**As I start telling the crowd about Wayne enterprises new renewable****energy scheme, I look into the crowd to see both the lovely woman and the photographer gone. The photographer getting in the way of the reporter and blinding me was no coincidence**

Bruce – Ladies and Gentleman, I have to go, but I leave you in the capable hands of Professor Powis here who is the head scientist, after me of course, in our lab… Professor

_Image – Bruce handing over to the professor_

_Image – photographers and reporters begging Bruce for answers as he is escorted off the podium._

…

**This may be me being paranoid. But over the last year of perfecting the Dark Knight I have very quickly learnt that there is no such thing as coincidence.**

**Need to get to higher ground if I'm going to look for any sort of clues.**

_Image – Bruce casually cutting off from the crowd._

_Image – Bruce getting to the top of a building, closing the roof door and looking over the edge._

_Image – Gotham, from a large view, horrible._

**I spend millions, work endless hours, employ over 3000 people****,**** and still Gotham is the proverbial dustbin of America.**

**Then I see it.**

…

_Image – a notepad lies in the ally just 1 block from Bruce_

**Another stupid thug.**

**The notepad looks to have been dropped next to door; the reporter obviously left it for the police to work out where she was.**

**But I can't go in dressed as Bruce Wayne – the billionaire who has never been in a fight.**

**So I leave an anonymous tip at Gordon's office, saying a figure was acting suspiciously with a woman struggling.**

_Image – Bruce on a mobile phone_

…

***Wayne Manor***

_Image – Bruce sits watching TV as breaking news interrupts the programme._

From the TV – BREAKING NEWS - 3 cops are killed 3 Blocks from the city centre as an anonymous tip off leads them to a sick death trap. The 3 policeman, one aged just 22 are brutally killed in an abandoned drug den

_Image – Bruce has flashbacks to the ally way and the hat._

'**Another stupid thug' what have I done?**

…

_Image – Alfred enters with a tray of drinks_

Bruce – Alfred this was my fault, I led them to their deaths.

Alfred – Sir you were not to know that it was a setup.

**The reporter never dropped her notepad to assist the police, this evil person planned it.**

**How could I be so naive?**

**I had no idea what or who I was dealing with.**

…

_Image – Gotham city, buildings with Bat Signal in the sky._

**Tonight, Gotham streets are dead. Nobody dares walk. Just an hour after the news the citizens had been waiting years for, this happens.**

**Again, this is no coincidence.**

…

**This isn't the first time I've left a possible case untouched, and I certainly paid for it. It was just last year; I hadn't long completed perfecting the art of Ninjitsu with the league of Shadows and the great Ra's Al Ghul.**

_Image – flashback of a group of men stood around blueprints of a large building_

**There was a man, a gang leader, Jon McKay.**

**Mckay wasn't exactly the stereotype of a gang leader, which I suppose is why I didn't take him for much.**

_Image – medium height, skinny, poor suited man, grinning. Arms opened wide as if asking 'what? Me?'_

**I came across the men accidently whilst I was checking out an abandoned warehouse, searching for information about the Scarecrow, Dr Jonathon Crane.**

**There was only four of them, would've been easy too. Unarmed, half my size and I'm certain they were high on whatever drugs they had been sniffing.**

**Would've taken me 2 minutes max to swoop down from above, break the first ones leg to keep him down, and use the other three's momentum against them as they ran at me.**

_Image – image of the above and how batman is describing taking them down._

…

**But I had no reason to, they didn't look the gangster kind, for all I knew they were planning a job, just very late at night.**

**By getting too caught up in the Crane case I ignored McKay and his group and left the warehouse.**

…

**The next day the streets were flooded with reporters. Helicopters, photographers, journalists and Radio Presenters. **

_Image – streets filled with cameras and people shouting questions at the police_

…

**Turns out McKay and his crew were planning the biggest siege of the city's bank Gotham has ever witnessed. Only McKay got away, his crew were found on a dockyard with two gunshots to each of their heads. The thugs turned out to be three family men, each living within five blocks of Wayne Manor. McKay must have convinced them with a great reward, got them do to all the hard work, then took no shame in shooting them all at point blank range.**

**And he got away with it. I don't know how he did it, I studied the case for weeks and had nothing come from it, it was at this point I was doubting the batman would last.**

**Bruce Wayne, however, gave a very generous gift to the three families. Out of sheer guilt.**

…

**I vowed that day I would never let my tunnel vision miss something so easy again**

_Image – batman's head side on_

…

_Image – the commissioner awaits batman to respond to the signal_

…

_Image – Bruce Wayne sits on his bed. Hand on his head. A clock reads 2300._

_Image – Bruce has visions of the murders. The room with the dead policeman is painted bright green. Not neatly painted, thrown on quickly, as if someone was enjoying it._

_Image – another vision. The room has five different jack in the boxes spread round, all opened, with a different jack inside each._

_Image – the 3 men lay dead_

_Image – Bruce Wayne, hands on head still. Clock reads 0100._

**I need to know how they were killed. **…

**I know it isn't going to be a pretty sight, but I have to catch this evil person.**

**It breaks me inside not having a slightest inkling of how this person looks. All Batman and the police know is this guy loves murder and has a hatred towards Gotham's cops **

_Image – Bruce lies down on his bed, thinking._

…

**There doesn't seem to be a motive or any rhythm to his murders. What does he want? Money? Power? Help? Me?**

_Image – Bruce sits up in a rush_

**Me. He wants my attention.**

_Image – Flashback to the bat reference on the joker card at the start of the story._

…

**I could, probably should ask the commissioner too see the site where the police officers were murdered. Gordon would agree, but he would be taking a risk as the judge would never allow it.**

**Not being allowed obviously hasn't stopped the Batman before.**

**Its two AM by the time I leave and head straight for the roofs to make sure I'm not spotted going in.**

_Image – batman overlooking the ally_

…

_Image – batman enters the room of the murders._

**It's sights like this I wonder how detectives do their job.**

**Then I remember, because like me, they want to free Gotham of this mess.**

_Image – green walls, jack in the boxes, balloons, confetti. A very colourful room, on the walls in red paint is 'ha ha ha ha' all over._

**The murderer was here when the men fell into a trap, was it meant to be me? Or did the person know I'd leave it to the cops?** …

**He was here when they were murdered; their blood has painted letters on the wall.**

**No signs of a struggle from the cops though, clean cuts to the neck of all three. Why didn't the other men struggle after the first was slaughtered?**

_Image – outline on the floor, where the cops lay_

**They're in a normal position. They were lay face down, hands by their sides.**

**They weren't grabbing their throats or trying to get out. Why?**

…

**The popped balloons on the floor are the same colour as the ones used against the officer a few weeks ago.**

**In fact, everything used is the same…**

**The police hadn't mentioned anything about dying with a smile though, so it wasn't the same gas used.** …

_Image – the jack in the boxes_

**I carefully check out the jack in the boxes, they seem to have numbers on their head, these painted with the blood of the victims too.**

**2.**

**1.**

**19.**

**18.**

_Image – jack 2_

_Image – jack 1_

_Image – jack 19_

_Image – jack 18_

…

**This isn't hard to figure, if 1 = a and 2 = b, the letters simply spell 'BATS'**

**It is me the figure wants, this trap was for me, until the police turned up instead the figure improvised and left this clue.**

**Seems smart in the killings, so why such a simple clue?**

…**There is nothing else though, nothing I can work off, so what must I do? I can't wait for the next murder and see if any more jack-in-the-boxes say his whereabouts.**

**I must set him up.** …

**The murderer wants my attention.**

**He has it.**

_Image – angry batman_

…

***LATER***

_Image – batman waits for the commissioner by the bat- signal_

_Image – Gordon appears_

Commissioner – anything I can help with?

Batman – I need you to hold a party

Comm – a party?

Batman – a well done for the hard work your men put in

Comm – all of them?

Batman – no, only some. Keep some patrols out

Comm – why? What are-

Batman – the murderer wants me, it wasn't hard to work out, but I can't track him, he's clever so I'm going to give him sweets on a plate.

Comm – cops in a room.

Batman – exactly

…

_Image - Cops having a blast in a room_

Cop 1 – gee, the boss must have thought we gone an' done real good this year, throwing a select few of us a party like this

Cop 2 – hmm. Something isn't right, I've been doing this job gone 7 years now, and never have I been thrown a party 'congratulating me'

Cop 1 – ahh lighten up man! Make the most of it, and, it's a free bar!

_Image – cop 2 isn't sure_

…

_Image – cop 2 again not sure_

Cop 2 – don't you think it's just a bit weird how with the latest killing of cops, we suddenly have 40 of them in a room?

_Image – cop 1 ignoring, busy drinking himself silly_

_Image – cop 2_

Cop 2 – I'm not buying this

…

_Image – cop 2 goes for a look around, images of him looking around before going down a corridor and into different rooms._

…

_Image – cop enters a room, and inside is set out like a playground._

_Writing on the wall reads – WELCOME TO THE MADHOUSE!_

…

_Image – night comes_

Image – batman waits

Image – cop 1, now wasted, goes to talk to cop 2

Cop 1 –hey…. have you …..tast-

_Image – cop 1 stunned. Images of cop looking for colleague_

_Image – cop 1 opens the door to the madhouse, his face drops_

_Image – a man sits with cop 2 tied and gagged. The man is calm, smiling, and looks up from sharpening his knife_

Man – AHHHH! Hello! ANOTHER of Gotham's finest!

Cop 1 – who… who are you?

Man –ahh, I'm actually offended. I've killed how many of your friends? Left numerous clues.. .And you don't. Even. Know. My. Name.

Man – I, my fellow citizen, I…

_Image – close up of the man's face, he smiles, a very large smile._

Man –well, I'm the JOKER!

…

_Image –Batman enters after a distressed call is made over the police radio_

**Showtime.**

_Image – batman searches the rooms, finally finds the madhouse_

_Image – batman's face drops_

_Image – the Joker has both cops tied and gagged_

…

Joker – BATS! Finally, you made it!

**He didn't take my bait; he knew I'd set a trap.**

**So he set a trap.**

**He laid the bait.**

**And I took it.**

…

Batman – let them go, this is between us.

_Image – batman is getting frustrated_

Joker – Bats! Pal! Calm down, this isn't the time to fight, we have only just met

_Image- joker stands, hands behind his back_

Joker – funny line to use actually, this isn't the time for anything, let's call the fire department and reschedule

_Image – joker smiling, not fazed by what he is about to do_

BOOM

_Image – the building blows_

…

END OF BOOK 1

…

***town hall***

_Image – newspapers report the blast on front page, headline: 15 cops dead and 20 injured in blast_

_Image – Commissioner Gordon and the Town Mayor stand in front of a group, holding a conference_

Mayor – I stand in front of you today, on behalf of the 15 policemen who lost their lives yesterday and the 20 who have been injured and have been given a month's leave to recover.

Reporter – we know that batman was in there, why didn't he stop this evil man! What did the Looney call himself…The joker? Pfft what sort of nickname is that?!

Reporter 2 – yeah! If it wasn't for that bat freak this wouldn't have happened!

Mayor – calm down, calm down. Batman has been nothing but good for this city he-

Reporter – HE ALLOWED 15 COPS TO DIE!

_Image – images flick to the reporting mob and the mayor who appears speechless_

Commissioner – ladies and Gentleman, this wasn't the batman's fault, the mayor is right when he says he has been nothing but good.

Reporter 3 – no! we aint buyin' it anymore!

Commissioner – if the batman stops helping us, the joker will be on us like a fly to the trash he is, batman is going nowhere, GCPD will have regular patrols protecting the city, and I'm sure batman will be doing his own side work and trying to stop the joker before anything as disgraceful as this happens again. That is all.

_Image –the mayor and Commissioner walk away from the rowdy, upset crowd_

…

***Wayne Manor***

_Image – Alfred walking into Bruce's bedroom with breakfast, this wakes Bruce and he shoots up_

Alfred – Bad dream sir?

Bruce – yeah

Alfred – that would make it the fourth this week Master Wayne, not that clown again?

Bruce – the clown again, this time he found Selina's hideout, set her a cat trap and murdered her in plain sight of civilians.

Alfred – I do suppose that is slightly better than last nights, don't think I could face being tortured the way you described.

Bruce – I won't ever let that happen, Alfred. I promise.

Alfred – it's not that I don't have trust in your sir, I just think Batman and the Police are taking Mr Joker too lightly. I believe Master Wayne, your new friend has an idea, and he is so set on it he will destroy anything in its path to get it. If that means killing another 20 innocent men or women tomorrow, so be it.

Bruce – he had me, he had me in his trap, un-prepared Alfred, he could have killed me right there. I don't get it?

Alfred – Master Wayne, you are the world's greatest detective, I'm sure you will figure it out.

_Image – Alfred walks out, Bruce is left thinking_

…

_Image – Bruce at a group funeral for the Policemen that die_. It's raining hard, its dark and miserable, there are 4/5 different shots of the funeral.

Undertaker – today, we say goodbye, to a group of very special men and woman, who fought hard to give us a nicer place of living.

**I feel like I shouldn't be here.**

**It was my plan to get the policemen together and tease the joker.**

**I didn't know.**

**I didn't know.**

…

_Image – Bruce sits alone_

**I'm lost. I was outsmarted, had my own game beaten. I promised to become a guardian, a protector and I've let many people die, and I've ruined lives because of sustained injuries, injuries that were caused in a plan of mine.**

_Image – Signs of Bruce starting to break down_

_Image – Alfred enters_

Alfred –Pardon me Sir, Miss Kyle is here to see you

_Image – Selina enters the room, looking as lovely as ever_

Selina – hey Bruce, honey

Bruce- Miss Kyle, welcome.

Selina – Alfie told me about your terrible, terrible nightmare of me getting ripped apart by hungry hounds, let's hope you aren't seeing into the future hey Brucie

Bruce – wouldn't that be a nightmare

Selina – let's cut to the chase Bruce, you know I'm not here for Alfies English tea. Word on the underground is Crane has manipulated Croc and there is a planned siege of Gotham museum this weekend.

Bruce - …and?

Selina – you're joking, right?

Bruce – I mean …and what do you get out of telling me

Selina – To help, obviously?

Bruce – and what do you want after you help me, what makes you think I'd even need help.

Selina – with the recent murders I know you blame yourself, you're lost Bruce. Ever since the clown killed 15 cops you haven't left the house.

Bruce - I have?

_Image – Bruce looks toward Alfred in question, Alfred shakes his head dis-heartedly_

Bruce – OK, so what's in it for you Selina?

Selina – a cup of Alfies Englsh Tea, a date with the famous Bruce Wayne to the City dance this Monday and the 3rd painting on the right in the main hall of the museum.

Bruce – no.

Selina – just the painting it is then.

…

_Image – Batman waits on top of a building, its light_

**I haven't told the police, maybe I should. But I want to do this myself, don't want any more blood on my hands.**

**Crane planned the siege for midday, ever since I put Dent and his two egos behind bars, the city's criminals don't like to show their faces at night.**

**Selina should be here by now.**

**Maybe she changed her mind.**

**I wish.**

**Although having Catwoman here would make it easier. Crane isn't stupid, and Croc, well he's strong.**

**This won't be the first time I've come face-to-face with Croc.**

_Image – Batman fighting croc in the sewers_

**Shouldn't have let him slip so easily**

_Image – batman knocked down, croc slipping away into a small tunnel_

…

_Image – batman alert_

**My chemical sensor is going wild**

_Image – batman has a device on his arm, warning him of unusual chemicals_

**Showtime.**

_Image – Batman swoops down to the staff entrance of the museum_

**Can't assume Selina will show.**

_Image – the few people that are in the museum and on the floor fighting for their breath_

**Poor guys thought the Mona Lisa had betrayed them.**

**Luckily I have immunity for all the chemical's Crane uses.**

…

_Image – batman ordering the civilians out the building, helping them_

**When the people are safe I can go find Crane and his pet.**

_Image – as the last person exits croc charges at Batman and Smashes him from behind KKKKRAAAACKKKKKKK_

**That Hurt.**

_Image – croc looking very wound up and ready_

Killer Croc – YOU CANNOT STOP US BATMAN

_Image – Croc Charging, screaming. Takes a full page_

**Funny how they're always the villains last words.**

_Image – croc sends Batman flying_

_KRRRRAAAAAKKKKKK_

_Image – batman holding his head, hurt_

Killer Croc – get up batman! I double dare yaaaaa

_Image – Croc charges and kicks batman in his face, croc walks away_

Batman – what are you getting out of this croc?

_Image – croc turns his head in anger_

Batman – nothing, he's giving you nothing is he? Fool. He has you trapped; he's in your head!

_Image – Croc charging, batman doesn't move_

_Image – Catwoman's whip trips Croc, crashing him to the ground in a heap_

…

Catwoman – that one would have killed you!

Batman – he wouldn't have gotten me

**Truth is, he would have, I don't know what came over me.**

**Since the Joker, I've been even more careless. It was meant to open my eyes, not lead to tormenting an 8ft crocodile to run at me**

Catwoman – come on, before Crane gets away, he's probably gone after hearing the noise

…

_Image – Catwoman and batman make their way through to the main hall _

_Image – Catwoman goes to take the painting she wants down as batman scans the area_

Scarecrow – now now miss kitty, this is MY robbe-

_Image – Cranes face drops as he notices Batman_

Batman – what's the matter Crane? Cat got your tongue?

Catwoman – not yet…

_Image – Catwoman high kicks Crane_

_Image – Crane drops_

Batman – give it up Crane!

Scarecrow – you fools, you have no idea!

_Image – Crane pulls a glass bottle out from his inside coat pocket, it's thrown and smashes in front of Batman and Catwoman_

_Image – smoke pours out from the bottle, Catwoman faints_

Batman – no crane, not this ti-

_Image – image from Batman's sights, everything is fuzzy_

Scarecrow – no, no, no Batman! You aren't the only person who can create a new formula to over-power other formulas! CYA BATMAN!

**Scarecrow has gone. I can hear him but cannot see.**

**My vision is distorted.**

**I can see my parents. I hear my parents.**

**Bang! I hear the gunshot as my mother is shot dead.**

**Then I see my father. Bang! I hear the gunshot as my father is shot dead.**

**Then I see him again, the joker. He's here, in my head…laughing at me**

Joker's image – why aren't you laughing Batman!

**I can't tell if this is real or dream.**

Jokers image – come on Bats! You're missing the show

**As I'm fighting to get to my feet, I see my parent's; they're walking down crime ally. I'm not with them.**

**They walk through crime ally, straight through.**

Jokers Image – that's right Bats, funny isn't it. You aren't in your family's life, and they just strolled through crime ally laughing. HAHAHAHA!

**I can't fight this chemical; it's brought my two worse memories together.**

Jokers image – on your feet now, come on.

**I finally reach my feet.**

Jokers Image – Too Slow!

_Image – blurry image of a baseball bat coming towards Batman's face, it hits. Batman falls again._

Jokers Image –well Batman. Gotham's crime fighting, riddle solving, thug beating, joke of a police force are here, suppose id better be off. I'll be seeing you Bats!

_Image – Scarecrow flees the scene_

**It's that point I come round enough to get out the place, I also manage to grab Selina, the serum seems to have knocked her straight out and not tormented her mind.**

…

**I send a signal to Alfred to pick me up behind the old abandoned library, there will be some kids there, but apart from that it'll be a safe pick-up point.**

_Image – batman gets there with Catwoman, kids stare as a deluded Batman uses his last bit of strength to get Catwoman into a black car, Alfreds face cannot be seen._

Alfred – Hospital Master Wayne?

Batman – Straight home Alfred, and straight to the Batcave, Selina's heartbeat has slowed dramatically down.

…

End of Book Two

…

_Image – the Batcave, Selina on a table, batman un-masked_

**It doesn't take long for me to get Selina's heart back the way it should, that was too close.**

Alfred –Master Bruce, I fear you are getting carried away with yourself. You beat rookie criminals with ease and this reflects when you come against someone – or something in tonight's case – stronger than yourself. You know you aren't the strongest walking creature in Gotham.

Bruce – what are you trying to say Alfred, just get to the point.

Alfred – Very well, Sir. I think you should have a break…an extended break. You've been the batman over year now and I feel you're pushing your luck with the accidents and punishment. And now the joker has arrived-

Bruce – the joker killed many innocent people!

Alfred – and if you aren't careful he could kill you! I will not bury another member of the Wayne family Master Bruce. You are not an officer of the law, you are not a vigilante, your 'heroics' whilst dressed as an animal of the night is fuelling this Joker! You may aswel be killing these people!

_Image – Alfred isn't sure if what he said is wise, but wants to stick by what he has said._

Bruce – Alfred I think-

Alfred – leave. Yes I'll leave sir.

…

**Alfred has been by my side ever since the night in Crime Ally; he's patched me up and kept on my side the whole time. I respect the man, but I can't stop being the Batman until the Joker is stopped.**

_Image – Selina wakes as Bruce is changing into his clothes_

Selina – so this is what heaven looks like?

Bruce – Ah, Miss Kyle, how're you feeling?

Selina – 9 lives Brucie, and please stop with the title… what happened?

Bruce – they escaped

Selina – Gotham Gazette 'Batman loses, Catwoman Dead'

Bruce – I care not for the tabloids, I have to find the joker

Selina – I know, you haven't shut up about the freak since he first set foot here, why wasn't you knocked out by Cranes formula?

Bruce – I created immunity, well, I thought I had, he must have changed it slightly.

Selina – what effect did it have?

Bruce - …nothing really

_Image – Selina looking worried_

…


End file.
